Welcome to the Family
by Modern Day Delilah
Summary: Savannah is a girl who is extremely shy when not around her friends. She's daughter of a great guitarist, and she and her cousin are drummers. But what happens when she's nearly shoved into the arms of another amazing drummer? Avenged Sevenfold fic.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first band fanficiton. Don't hurt me please? Enjoy.**

* * *

Sapphire pulled on her blond haired best friend's wrist. Savannah whimpered, and glared at the raven haired Sapphire.

"What's wrong, dear?" Sapphire smirked.

"I hate you . . ." Savannah mumbled.

"No you don't, you adore me, and we're getting you laid today."

Savannah scoffed "You already put me in these,"she motioned to the tight purple shorts that went perfectly with Vannah's purple "Love Gun shirt with a KISS logo on it. She then made a motion to the knee length leather boots before saying, "I look like a hooker."

"You do not! You look sexy." Sapphire chuckled and dragged the girl into the club after flashing their ID's.

The sign outside said it was _Perq's_ a Night Club and Sports Bar.

Savannah stared at the counter while Sapphire ordered a Bloody Mary.

Sapphire looked back and spotted a group of guys, about twenty-four years of age. She pointed them out to her friend.

Savannah looked to one of them, catching her eye. To her embarrassment, the guy looked up at her, smiling at her, causing Vannah to blush and look at the floor.

The one sitting next to the guy, hair dyed red, looked over Sapphire. She smiled at him and waved slightly. The guy, in return, waved her and Vannah over.

The rest of the group were sitting next to their girlfriends, but the red head made room for Sapphire, and Savannah stood awkwardly, as the man who smiled at her, pulled up a chair for her.

"What's wrong?" the man looked at Vannah curiously.

Savannah blushed slightly, "Nothing's wrong, I'm not really a club type of person."

He smiled at her admiring her blue-grey eyes before asking, "What's your name?"

Vannah looked up into the man's blue eyes. "Uh . . . Savannah." Another blush crept up to her cheeks again.

"That's a beautiful name. Mine is Jimmy, not that great I know."

She smiled shyly, and looked up to see Sapphire flirting with the red headed man.

"Keep it in your pants, Zacky." a man to my left said.

"Shut the hell up, Matt."

She recognized their names.

Avenged Sevenfold, her favorite band, but she wasn't about to have a fanatic fit.

There was a local band that had just stepped on stage, greeted the audience, and began playing.

Savannah tapped her foot to the drummer's bass drum, she looked over at Jimmy, who had been doing the same, and couldn't help but laugh softly.

"So, what is a girl like you doing in a club like this?"

Savannah looked back to Jimmy, "You mean a shy, very quiet, girl who doesn't belong in a bar? Yeah, I blame her . . ." she pointed to her friend.

"Well, I meant a pretty, shy, and very quiet girl, but okay." Jimmy smiled at her again.

Jimmy had actually gotten Vannah to talk to him just about life, and how they felt about California. They talked about their families, which was a rather tough subject for Vannah.

When Savannah focused on something other than Jimmy, the rest of the band had left, and Sapphire had left with Zacky to Zacky's place.

"Oh man, Saph left me." Vannah sighed.

Jimmy held up his keys, "I'll give you a ride."

"Thank you." Vannah smiled genuinely at him.

"It's never a problem." Jimmy returned the smile and led her out of the bar.

They got into his car, it was too dark for Savannah to see the model, but it looked more of a classic.

Savannah gave Jimmy the directions to the home she shared with Sapphire, Sapphire, of course, wasn't there.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience." she blushed.

"No, really, it's fine." Jimmy smiled and leaned over to kiss her on the cheek.

Savannah recovered from her momentary daze to turn and kiss Jimmy's lips lightly.

Jimmy handed his phone to her, "Am I worthy of your number?" Jimmy smiled.

Vannah blushed and she put in her number, then handed him her own phone. "I'd prefer if you call me first . . ."

Jimmy turned to her, "I am going to give you my actual number. But, if it will make you feel better, I'll call you first, as long as you put your actual number in." Jimmy smiled at her again.

"I did." Vannah smiled back, as Jimmy leaned back down and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Jimmy was hoping desperately not to over do it, that's why he wasn't trying to get into her pants the whole night. He liked her, and yes, he admittedly wanted to get her in bed, but neither of them was ready for that with each other.

"Oh, Vannah, it's time to wake up!" Saph smirked.

"So you made it home? How's Zacky doing?" Vannah laughed and rolled out of bed.

"He's a tad sore, is all. He and I made a really good connection. I like him." Sapphire smiled. "And you? What about you and Jimmy?"

"I like him too." Savannah smiled, and it wasn't just to make Saph happy.

"Well he's not here . . . Are you lying to me?" Sapphire glared.

"No, but I did get his number." Vannah's smile brightened.

"Sweet, I'm calling Zacky to see if he wants breakfast here, can you cook please?"

"Why should I?"

"Because I know you love me?"

"That's not a good enough reason."

"Yes, it is, please? You can invite Jimmy." Saph wagged her brow at her friend.

Vannah thought about it for a few seconds before sighing, "Fine."

Vannah picked her phone up and found Jimmy's number, mumbling as the phone rang, _"I swore I wouldn't call first . . ." _

Vannah heard a very exhausted Jimmy on the other line after the fourth ring, "Hello?"

Vannah felt like she was smiling like an idiot, and she finally choked out, "I'm sorry, you were sleeping. I c-can call back later." she stuttered out.

"Hello, Vannah? No, it's fine. What's up?" his voice was slightly raspy from sleep as he yawned. "Hey, I thought you wouldn't call first."

Savannah could _hear_ the smirk in his tone. "S-Saph and I wanted t-to know if you wanted to eat breakfast with Z-Zacky and us."

"You stutter a lot," Jimmy teased her light-heartedly. "Sure, I'd love to, where?"

"We're eating at our house."

"Okay, I've got to shower, get dressed, and I'll head on over." she knew he smiled.

"Cool." Savannah smiled herself.

When the line went dead, she got out of bed and headed towards the shower. Savannah had won a dare with Sapphire and won the master bedroom. It nearly drove Saph to strangle her friend, jokingly of course.

Savannah turned on the hot water, and the music player on her phone, something she did every shower. _Firehouse_ by KISS played first.

She quickly stripped down and stepped into the soothing, hot water. Quickly washing her hair, and shaving again.

When she was done, she walked into her room with a towel, shut her blinds, and walked to her closet. She slipped on red shorts, not as tiny as the ones Sapphire gave her, and slipped on a KISS _Hit and Run_ tour shirt. She was happy to admit, she adored KISS.

She slid on her red converse, and walked downstairs after blow drying her layered hair.

Sapphire was still getting ready for Zacky to come, as Vannah started cooking.

When Sapphire came down, she was sporting a Paramore shirt, a really awesome black skirt that was more like a petticoat, and knee high black converse.

When there was a knock on the door, Sapphire ran to the door, while Savannah continued cooking the eggs, that had green peppers, and onions mixed in, making the home smell delicious.

Vannah nearly jumped out of her skin when Jimmy leaned down next to her and kissed her cheek.

"You are _very_ jumpy, did you know?" he smiled at her, "You're also shorter than I remembered."

"You're what? Six, two? You're a foot taller than me." she pursed her lips and laughed softly, turning back around to finish cooking the eggs.

"Yeah, I'm six feet, two and a half inches." Jimmy smirked as he leaned against the counter.

Savannah could hear Sapphire and Zack laughing in the living room.

"Well, they've clicked." Vannah smiled.

"Yeah, I know. It's very odd." Jimmy tilted his head, staring out into the living room.

Vannah shrugged and slid the eggs off of the pan and onto a plate, and bringing out the bacon that she had finished cooking a few moments ago.

Jimmy offered to take it to the dining room, but she shook her head and made her way into the table.

"Breakfast is done." she called.

She and Jimmy sat down and waited for Zacky, Sapphire was putting down plates. Within a minute or so, they were situated with food on their plates.

"You're an awesome cook." Jimmy smiled brightly at Vannah.

"Not really." she blushed.

"You're too modest." he stated as he bit into a piece of bacon.

There was silence for a few minutes while people finished eating, Sapphire perked up, "How about we head to the mall? There was a sale at a store I know Vannah would love."

Savannah raised a brow.

"I think I'd like to know what Vannah's favorite stores are." Jimmy smirked.

Vannah gave him a quizzical look. "Why?"

"I have my reasons." he stated as he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Zacky, would you come with us, please?" Saph gave Zack a pleading look.

"Of course I will." Zacky smiled and planted a kiss on Sapphire's lips.

Soon, they were out the door, Jimmy driving, Vannah in the passenger seat, Zacky and Sapphire in the back. They drove to Westminster, far, but Bella Terra never had any good stores.

Vannah was staring out of the window when her phone went off playing the chorus for _Beast and the Harlot_ by the one and only, Avenged Sevenfold. With a blush, she looked to Jimmy who was smiling, focusing on the road, though.

"Yes, Ms. Dwelling For Demons?" Vannah answered the phone.

Either her phone was rather loud, or the girl on the other end was loud, because everyone heard the, "Vannah-Cakes! How are you?" Angel's tone came _loud_ and clear through the speaker.

Savannah blushed a deeper scarlet color, answering with a, "Great, how are you and Dawn?"

"She and I are in Miami, visiting family. Where's Sapphire?"

With a sigh, Savannah handed the phone, and Saph and Angel chirped happily to each other.

Jimmy laughed again, when he glanced and noticed Vannah's cheeks were still red. When they got to a red light, Jimmy leaned over and kissed her lips quickly.

"By the way, Angel, Savannah's got a new boyfriend!" Saph squeaked.

"_Fuck._" Vannah let out the curse; she wasn't even going to _try_ stopping it.

Jimmy gave her a quizzical look, but Savannah held up a finger, snatched her phone back, held it about a foot away from her ear, and still managed to hear the audible, "_You didn't tell me?_" that Angel screeched.

"Jesus fucking Christ." he stared at the phone in horror.

Savannah hung up on the frantic girl and sighed. "Sorry."

"It's okay; you aren't related to her are you? She sounds like she'll make me go deaf, kill me, and then feed me to dogs."

"No, I'm not related to her, but she's a close friend. She won't feed you to dogs . . . She doesn't like them much. Maybe a fox . . . or a leopard . . ." Savannah looked up to see Jimmy's horrified face, and burst into laughter. "I'm kidding."

Jimmy gave a sigh of relief as he parked, we slid out of the car and Vannah put my black miniature Dickies backpack on that Vannah used as a purse.

Jimmy held his hand out to Vannah expectantly, and with a smile, she took it. They walked into the mall, following Saph as she led them to a Hot Topic.

"This isn't the store I'm talking about, but still." Sapphire smirked.

"Do you think it's safe for us to be here?" Zacky asked with a chuckle, nodding towards the Avenged Sevenfold stand.

"Would you rather get attacked by preppies?" Sapphire pointed out.

"Good point." he shrugged and walked in, Vannah and Jimmy in tow.

Jimmy leaned down and whispered in Vannah's ears, which sent a pleasurable chill down her spine, "We need to get you representing our band." With a chuckle, he stood straight.

Vannah looked down at her wrist, and realized her bracelet was turned inside out, and with a quick fix, she showed her black and teal Avenged Sevenfold bracelet.

"You're different from other girls, you know?" he stated.

"Oh, I _love_ you guys; I don't like being a complete fan girl. Besides, I'm _sure_ you guys get it a lot."

"Yeah, it's refreshing to not have someone try to fuck you just because you're in a band."

"Sleeping with celebrities doesn't make you famous." Vannah laughed softly.

"_Holy_ fuck is that The Rev?" one of the cashiers whispered to her friend. "I think that's Zacky Vengeance too."

"I know, but look at that chick next to him! She belongs in the eighties, KISS? That band is so dead."

Savannah turned towards the cashier and the girl, "You guys are new working here, aren't you? I can tell, and the manager wouldn't be happy if she found out you were talking shit about customers. But, I _can_ say, I'm so fucking happy _someone _realizes when I was born. Oh, by the way? KISS is still has the hottest show on Earth. I personally know your manager, by the way, see you later." with a roll of her eyes she turned to Jimmy, who laughing until he couldn't breath.

When he recovered, he led her to the back of the store.

"See? When girls see a celebrity, they go all horny and bitchy." Savannah rolled her eyes, utterly annoyed.

"I see that, and KISS is the hottest show on Earth?" Jimmy asked.

"You've never seen a KISS show?"

He shook his head.

"You haven't lived." she laughed, ignoring the profanities the girl at the register mumbled.

"Alright, I'll buy a new Avenged Sevenfold shirt," Vannah smiled, she picked one up she was sure she didn't have, and walked over to another section, smiling at Jimmy.

Jimmy followed her, watching her as she fumbled through the belts, chuckling softly when she pulled out a bullet filled belt.

Jimmy offered to get her the two things, but she shook her head, and paid for the two items herself, getting nasty sneers from the two girls.

After Vannah paid, and picked up her stuff, she pulled out her phone and dialed.

"Hello, Laylah, what's the name of the employee working right now?"

"Hello, Savannah, and that would be Dina." Laylah sighed, "What'd she do?"

Vannah laughed, "Dina, huh? She's being a real bitch." she looked back to catch a look of horror on Dina's face, which then turned to another sneer.

The line with Laylah was dead, and then Dina's phone rang, which she was stupid enough to pick up, against store policy. The caller, of course was, Laylah.

Jimmy was laughing when Vannah tugged on his wrist, leading him out of the door, behind Saph and Zacky.

They entered a Spencer's and Vannah immediately hovered to the shirt section.

Vannah glanced up and saw Sapphire telling Jimmy something, ignoring it. She continued looking through shirts for a few moments, and then she realized something . . .

She turned to disappear from view, but it was too late, Sapphire and Jimmy grabbed her arms, and lead her towards the back of the store.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck._ Let me go." she muttered, trying not to cause a commotion in the story.

"No, we're getting you a toy."

"Bull_shit_ now let me go."

"I have nothing to do with this, she made me." Jimmy laughed.

"No she didn't, this isn't cool." Vannah huffed as she struggled.

"Okay, you try this on, and then I'll pick out a vibrator for you." Sapphire smirked, causing Vannah to cringe.

"No, please?"

"Do it." Sapphire glared.

Sapphire picked up a black and cobalt corset and thong set put it Vannah's arms then shoved her inside the dressing room.

Sapphire held the door closed, "I'm not letting you come out until you show me that you've tried it out.

Jimmy leaned against the wall near the dressing room door, but not where he could see Vannah when she came out.

Sapphire was smirking when Savannah opened the door, causing Saph's smile to widen. "Sexy!" she cheered.

Jimmy had to force his curiosity from taking over.

"Don't worry, Jimmy," said Sapphire, "she's only wearing the corset."

Jimmy peaked a look at her, but caught the blush on her cheeks first, before admiring the corset. "I like it . . ." he smiled slightly.

Savannah gave an embarrassed smile before retreating to change.

Sapphire immediately went and picked up a few things.

After a few minutes, Savannah exited the changing room, and looked up at Jimmy; her cheeks still a beautiful rose color.

"So, you obviously know what I do for a living, what about you?" Jimmy asked.

"I'm a drum tech, as well as co-manager for my best friends' band." she explained.

"I see, so you play?"

"Yeah, mediocre playing, but I have a great ear for tuning. Besides, dear Dawn is a really good drummer, but really hates tuning as well as setting up, and she gives me half of her profits. She says money doesn't matter as long as you deliver to your fans."

"Sounds like a real team player." Jimmy smiled.

"Yeah, she lives near Sapphire and I, with our best friend Angel, the bassist of their band, she's a little crazy, you heard her on the phone," Vannah laughed, "and the guitarist of the group, Phoenix, lives by herself with her boyfriend. Let me tell you, she's hard to handle, she's in love with the idea of being in love.

But when the group is together, they are in perfect harmony, they aren't the best players, I'll admit, but they're fire on stage. They put up an amazing show." she explained.

"Sounds great, when are they playing locally?" Jimmy asked.

"Angel and Dawn come back tomorrow, I can set up a pub performance, and I've got a little surprise for Dawn." Vannah put a little smirk on.


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's visit Sapphire and Savannah." Angel smirked.

"I guess we're not getting our stuff home first." Dawn rolled her eyes and laughed. "But we're not going to go to the pool just to show up on their door step dripping wet."

"Damn it, fine, whatever, let's go?"

"Fine." Dawn pulled her cobalt blue mustang into the driveway of Sapphire and Savannah's home. She honked the horn, signaling their arrival.

Savannah was sitting with Jimmy in the living room, while Sapphire was upstairs with Zacky, when she heard the horn, and immediately jumped up.

She led Jimmy to a closet and pushed him gently inside, "If you want to see something hilarious, stay here, and shush."

As she closed the door Angel opened the door and burst in with a, "Oh honey, I'm home!"

"Fuck, Sapphire, hide the Godiva!"

"You bitch, you make me feel fat." Angel faked a whimper and poked her stomach.

"God damn it, see what you do, Vannah?" Dawn laughed.

Sapphire was walking down the stairs, she had told Zacky to stay there for the moments being as well, and led the two girls, Dawn last, into the kitchen.

Savannah elbowed the wall "by accident" next to the closet, and distracted Dawn with a pair of new drumsticks.

Jimmy let himself out of the closet, snuck up behind Dawn, and covered her eyes with his hands.

"Fuck, don't rape me!" Dawn shouted jokingly.

"Guess who?" Vannah smiled at Jimmy.

Dawn patted Jimmy's shoulders, "Too tall to be Phoenix," patted his hips, which caused Jimmy's eyes to widen, "it's a guy," then she managed to pat his head and add, "he's about six feet, two inches."

"Damn, Dawn, you're good, now you've gone all smart on us, who the fuck is it?" Angel laughed, anticipating a reaction.

"Hell if I know," she sighed, causing Jimmy to remove his hands.

Dawn spun around, her eyes widened and she gasped.

"One . . . two . . . three . . ." Vannah counted.

Dawn nearly tackle-hugged him, her legs were wrapped around his waist, "Oh my fucking gosh, you're fucking Jimmy." She breathed.

"I'm not really fucking Jimmy, because I am Jimmy." he laughed.

She squealed, "You're my second favorite drummer of all time."

"Second?" Jimmy tilted his head slightly.

Vannah jumped in, "You're behind Eric Carr, the deceased drummer of the eighties of KISS. Her list goes, Eric, you, and then Eric Singer, also of KISS."

"Why am I always getting beat out by sixty year olds?" he laughed.

Dawn gave him another hug, before stepping back to compose herself and say, "Gene, the oldest, is fifty-eight, I believe. Also, KISS is eternal. Plus," she paused, turning to Vannah.

"They're the hottest show on Earth." they said in unison.

"You guys are pretty hard core KISS fans, huh?"

"Well, Dawn got it from my dear aunt."

"You guys are cousins?" he glanced between the two, trying to find similarities.

"Yeah, _unfortunately_, my blond hair blue eyes I had from my German side, shifted to more Cuban brown hair green eyes," Dawn sighed, "I got most of my father's features with my mother's look. Vannah over there got looks from my mother's side. What's cool is our eyes change color often. But yeah, she got _her_ KISS love from my uncle.

Our parents have loved KISS since they were kids. KISS, Aerosmith, The Runaways, AC/DC, Black Sabbath, etcetera." Dawn smiled brightly.

"Yeah, my daddy's a guitarist, he was a tech for The Cichlids, and he knew Johnny Depp." Vannah laughed.

"So where'd you too get your love of drums?" Jimmy sat down on the couch. "I love this, it's like interviewing two girls that lived in the seventies, and never aged, both beautiful, and full of KISS love." he laughed.

"Well, my uncle tried showing us guitar, it failed, horribly." Dawn examined her hands. "Can't work the fingers, I suppose. Anyways, she and I always got in trouble when it came to drumming with our pencils in school. We got our first set, we shared, and we were natural rhythm keepers."

"But Dawn's better . . ." Vannah blushed."

"That's bull! We're just as good as each other," she turned to Jimmy, "she doesn't like being on stage."

"Stage fright, huh?"

"Yeah." Dawn nodded.

"Hey, I got you guys a gig at _Perq's _tonight." Vannah piped in.

"Fuck, yes, see this is why she's our co-manager." Angel laughed.

"She's your co-manager because John can't always do something with him living in North Carolina and all." Sapphire laughed.

"Fuck you, Sapphire." Vannah rolled her eyes.

"Shit, that reminds me." she got up and ran upstairs.

Dawn and Vannah glanced at each other.

"I'm going to get your drums in the van." Vannah said as she got up.

"Okay." Dawn smiled, when she was gone, she turned to Jimmy, "You rock, but can you do me a favor? I want to get Vannah to open up a little. I want to do two KISS songs I know she'll sing with me."

"Sure, what's the favor?" Jimmy shrugged.

"I need you to play drums for Rock 'n' Roll All Night, and _Do You Love Me?_ by, she won't go on stage unless I sing next to her."

"I know Rock 'n' Roll All Night, but not _Do You Love Me?_" Jimmy said.

Dawn whipped out her phone, and played _Do You Love Me?_ for him.

When it was finished, he said, "That's easy." he paused, "This _is_ for Savannah, or is it just to hear me play a KISS song?" Jimmy laughed.

"Both, it's just mostly for Vannah." Dawn smiled.

* * *

Four girls stood in front of the bar waiting for Jimmy and the rest of Avenged Sevenfold, he had invited them.

Angel sported a purple dress, that scrunched at the bottom, but flowed nicely, and wore purple studded high heals. She wore a black fedora, with a purple ribbon around the bottom. Her eyes were lined purple, and she held her new black bass in the case she held on her back. Who would have though angels came in purple?

Dawn was sporting a short black dress, with knee high black converse, and a top hat, she went heavy on the eye liner, and her layered hair was almost to the brink of perfection. She was tapping her black drumsticks. The only color on her was her eyes, now a grey-green, and her blue and black striped stockings. This was a signature outfit that spelled out _DAWN_.

Phoenix wore a black dress, simple, but completely different from Dawn's. She wore black and white plaid converse. She had a bow in her hair, and All Time Low bracelets on her wrists. Her black flying-v guitar was situated on her back.

Savannah, wore a teal dress that climbed right above her knees, with a black satin bow tied around it. She wore black heals with it, only because her converse didn't seem right, and she had a teal bow in her pulled up hair.

In a little black and white plaid dress, was Sapphire, she wore a bright blue bow in her hair, and black heals. She looked like she was _Murder In High-Heels_.

It had been Angel's idea they dressed up like prom goers since they had the "Sorority Massacre" thing going on.

When Jimmy finally arrived, he was followed by Zacky, Matt, Brian, and Johnny. Jimmy gave Vannah a peck on the cheeks, as she admired the dark wash jeans, and his leather jacket covering his black t-shirt. Simple, but Vannah found it sexy.

"I'm nervous," sighed Phoenix.

"Well throw out your panties because it's time to man up." Angel rolled her electric blue eyes. Oh what the wonders of contacts were.

"Show starts in a few; I'm going to get on stage." Dawn stated, glancing at Jimmy who nodded to her when Vannah wasn't looking.

As Dawn walked off, Angel and Phoenix followed. The rest of the group seated themselves up front, and ordered drinks.

The manager of _Perq's _voice came through the speakers, "Please welcome, Sorority Massacre."

There were cheers, from the people who were already blitz out of their mind, and a lot from the sobered. Even claps from the Sevenfold gang.

The girls immediately kicked off their set with their favorite song, _Band vs. World_. Most of the crowd got really into it, and Vannah sang along.

They played _Finales_ next,between songs they pumped up the crowd, Dawn getting pumped up for her drum solo in the next song.

Dawn pulled the microphone to her lips, "How are ya'll doing today?" she smiled.

The crowd cheered.

"Ironically, this next one goes, 'I won't need a microphone today' but you guys are _so_ amazing, I'm going to have to use one." Dawn tapped her drumsticks, "Ah, one, two, one, two, three, four."

They played the whole song through.

They played _Setting Houses on Fire_ next, and then Dawn stood up from her drum set, and picked up her microphone.

"We're going to be doing something a little special, and then you guys can boo us off stage." Dawn laughed, and the crowd did too.

"Alright, I need you guys to encourage my cousin and her boyfriend on stage. Well, her boyfriend will come on stage since; he's in on a _Dirty Little Secret. _

Phoenix played the riff to that song and stopped.

Jimmy made his way to Dawn's drum set and situated himself; while the crowd cheered for Savannah on stage. She did, after Sapphire pushed her up.

"We're going to sing two songs, and Vannah here's going to help us." Dawn smiled.

The group started playing _Do You Love Me?_

Dawn started the song with, "You really like my limousine. You like the way, the real roll, you like my seven inch leather heels. _But,_" she paused waiting for Savannah to jump, and she did.

"Do you love me?" they sang.

They continued the song, taking turns, dancing around each other and getting into the song while the girls and Jimmy rocked out.

When it was over, Dawn smiled and said, "Alright, I don't know about you guys! But I want to rock and roll _all night, _and party _every day!_"

That was the bands cue, they started, and the crowd cheered. For a small one, they knew how to rock.

Again, Vannah and Dawn took turns singing, and Vannah actually got really into the song as well.

When the song was over, Angel said, "I'm sorry! We've got to move it on out of here, because if we stay any longer, we'll rock you to the point of death."

"_Good night, Perq's_!" The four girls bowed, and Jimmy waved his drumsticks.


End file.
